Where Do YOUR Alliances Lie?
by Waterbender-Katara
Summary: Katara and Sari are kidnapped by Prince Zuko. After a mysterios past is discovered, they are saved. Who will Katara and Sari go with? Will it be Aang and Sokka? Or Angel and Zuko? Will Aang ever master all four elements? ZK,AOC,SOC
1. The Meeting

Hi people, this is my first Avatar fanfic! Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but if I did life would be great!

* * *

Katara was at the ocean's edge practicing Waterbending with her teacher, Lena. Lena was Master Pakku's niece. Katara was learning the basics that she didn't know from Lena. Katara, her brother Sokka, and their friend, The Avatar, Aang were at the North Pole after the battle with the Fire Nation. Aang had to master Waterbending and Katara could learn it with him. "Katara" Lena said. "Let's start on the doub-"

"Katara, I need you now!" Aang yelled. Aang ran toward them. When he finally got to them, he said to Katara, "We need you at the medical tent, they need your healing skills!" Katara said to Lena "I'll be back" "Come on, Katara!" Aang and Katara started to run from the water and toward the village that they were staying at.

When they got to the medical tent, Katara and Aang ran in. Katara gasped when she saw what was on one of the cots. There was a girl, her skin was a pale blue and she was shivering madly. Katara ran to the girl's side and said to the girls in the tent " Please get me some hot water, facecloths, and some seal soup fast!" The girls brought the things and Katara started warming up the girl immediately. As she did this, she asked Aang how he found the girl. "Well" he started. " Sokka and I were flying on Appa, exploring the village and looking for food from the sky, when I saw a blue thing on the coast. So we flew down there and we found the girl. I Airbended her onto Appa and we flew here. Sokka went to get the doctors, while I tried to get the girl warm. Then the doctors came and took her here. Then I came and got you while Sokka went to go see if he could find any food. And now we're here" Aang ended.

As the girl's original skin color came back and she stopped shivering, the girl's eyes opened. She looked around for a second and then asked, "Where am I?"

Katara and Aang looked at the girl before Katara answered her question. "You're at a North Pole Water Tribe village. We found you on the ocean's edge and then we brought you to this medical tent."

The girl thought for a second before answering, "Oh. Can I get up and strech my legs?"

"Uh, sure" Katara said. The girl pushed back the blankets and got up. Aang and Katara studied the girl as she got up. The girl was wearing a blue parka like Katara's old parka, but instead of a skirt and navy blue pants she was just wearing pants like Sokka would wear. On her neck was a necklace, it was made of thin blue ribbon, blue and sliver beads, and in the middle on the necklace there was a gold clasp where a charm should have been. As the girl was stretching her legs, Katara asked the girl, "What is your name?" The girl answered, "My name is…"

* * *

I Love Cliffhangers! I know this chapter is short, I'll try to make them longer. As I said at the top, please review! And just so everybody knows, especially you Ozai (that's what we call a kin in my class, who kept pointing out my mistakes), this is the edited chapter of chapter 1. I made some grammar changes and added some things. 


	2. The Discovery

Hi people, this is my first Avatar fanfic! Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but if I did life would be wonderful!

* * *

"My name is Sari." The girl, now Sari, said. "Sari," Katara said. "I knew someone named Sari, I can just barely remember her." "How old are you?" asked Aang. "I'm 12. How old are you and what's your name?" Sari replied. "Well I'm Aang and I'm 12 too and this is Katara, she's 14." Aang said. "Aang and Katara, I can remember those names. Can we go outside, maybe near the water? I love the sound of water." Sari said. "Sure, I have to get back to my Waterbending lesson anyway, you can come with me. And Aang, could you fine Sokka and tell him not to eat much, we're going to have supper soon." Katara said. "Sure, Katara. Do you want me to get you guys when supper is ready?" Aang replied. "Sure, Aang. See you later." Katara said. And with a brief good-bye, Katara and Sari started to walk towards the ocean, while Aang walked toward a tent to fine Sokka.

As Katara and Sari walked toward the ocean, Sari asked some questions. "Who's Sokka?" she asked. "Sokka is my brother." Katara answered. "Oh. And is Aang an Airbender?" Katara stopped walking. "How did you know he was an Airbender? Airbenders haven't been seen for years!" "I saw his tattoos on his head. They're on all the Airbenders." Sari said. "Oh…" They were quiet the rest of the way to the water. When they got to the water, they saw Lena sitting on the ground playing with the water. "Is this the girl you were taking care of for 2 hours?" Lena asked. "Yes. Lena, this is Sari, and Sari, this is Lena." Katara said. "Sari wants to watch my Waterbending lesson, is that o.k?" "Sure, Katara. Sari, you can sit right there if you want." Lena said. Sari sat down near the water and watched. Katara was learning how to do the double water whip.

As the lesson ended, Katara and Lena ended the lesson with Waterbending basics. Sari stood up. She closed her eyes and mimicked the moves Katara was doing. The suddenly she heard someone shout her name. "Sari!" Katara shouted. Sari opened her eyes. She heard water splash next to her. "What?" "Do the moves you just did, but keep your eyes open and watch the water." Lena said. Sari did what she was told. She gasped. She saw water rising up to her hand. She turned around so quickly that the water followed her. "I.I…I can Waterbend!" she asked.

* * *

_While the Waterbending discovery was going on, Aang was looking for Sokka_

Aang walked silently to the tent that Aang and Sokka shared, Katara had her own tent, but now she was going to share it with Sari. When he walked into the tent he saw a figure on his knees looking in the bags. "Sokka." Aang said. Sokka twirled around fast. "Oh, Aang, It's just you. I thought it would be Katara looking for me." Sokka said. "She sent me to look for you while she finished her Waterbending lesson. She wants us to go meet her down there." Aang said. "Ok, Let's go." Sokka said. As they stepped out of the tent, an idea popped into Aang's head. "Hey Sokka" he said "Do you mind if we take a shorter route down there?" he asked. "Uh…Sure, Aang." "Then come on, we have to get there before they all run away!" Aang grabbed Sokka's arm, and started running. "Before what runs away?" Sokka yelled. "The penguins! We're going to go penguin sledding!" Aang yelled back.

When they got to the top of the hill, where all the penguins live, the boys stopped running. "Uh…Aang, I don't know how to pen-" Sokka was cut off by Aang who threw him a piece of fish. " Sokka, don't eat the fish. Use it to lure a penguin towards you, and then jump on it's back." Aang said. Sokka and Aang got penguins and started to sled down the hill, towards the edge where the girls were.

When they got to the ocean's edge, the boys jumped off the penguins. Katara, Sari, and Lena walked over to them. "Hey guys. Did walking become to boring for you?" Katara asked. " I wasn't my idea. Aang convinced me to go with him." Sokka pleaded. "Fine, whatever." Sari walked over " Hi Aang! Oh, you must be Sokka. I'm Sari, the girl you found this morning. "Hi, Sari. I've heard that name before. Where have I heard it?" Sokka said. "Duh, Sokka. Sari was the name of our lost little sister.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Sorry for not updating so soon, But now I have a 4-day weekend (I love Professional Days on Fridays!), so I should have a new chapter out soon! 


	3. Another Discovery!

Hi people, this is my first Avatar fanfic! Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but if I did life would be great!

* * *

"Lost little sister?" Sari asked.

"Yea, before they Fire Nation raid that killed our mom, there was another one, when Sokka was6 and I was 5. They took her I that raid. We haven't seen her since, but I have a feeling that she is still alive. If she ever came back, I would give her the necklace that was left behind when they took her. I think she would want it back." Katara replied almost in tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sari said.

"Uh, Can we go eat now? I'm starving!" Sokka begged.

Ok, Let's go eat." Katara said. The 4 walked to the tribe and into the tent that was made for eating. They all sat down and people served them stewed sea prunes, except for Aang he had fruit. After everyone had eaten, Katara went to go look over a Waterbending Scroll and Sokka went to go practice his warrior skills. Aang wanted to go visit Appa and Momo and he invited Sari to go with him.

* * *

"So, Who's Appa?" Sari asked while they were walking to a spot outside the village.

"He's my flying bison and my animal guide." Aang replied.

"Animal guide? Are you the avatar?" Sari asked.

"Yea. How did you know?"

"Well, Avatars do have animal guides and the current avatar is an Airbender. So it does make sense."

"Who's Momo?"

"Momo is my flying lemur."

The two made it to Appa and Momo. "Oh! Momo is so cute. Can I pet him?"

"Sure. Do you want to take a ride on Appa to?"

" Yea! That sounds awesome!"

So Sari walked up Appa's tail and sat down on the sattle, while Aang Airbended on to Appa's heat.

"Yip, Yip" Aang said. And Appa flew off into the sky. "Just keep flying around boy, you can land when you get tired." Aang said to Appa (A.N. Does Appa take voice commands like that? Oh well, he does in this story) Aang hopped into the sattle.

"Can you show me some Airbending" Sari asked.

"Sure, Sari" He showed her the Air ball (As seen in Warriors of Koyshi and The Storm). Then he showed her how to do the Air Scooter.

"That's so cool. I wish I could Airbend." Sari said.

"Well, I go back to steering Appa now. He must be getting tired." Aang said as he walked back to Appa's head.

While Aang was steering, Sari thought she should try to do a water ball. But while she was doing it, she was thinking about Airbending, but instead of a water ball it was an air ball she made. Sari opened her eyes as she was controlling the ball, when she looked down to see her work, she saw air. She dropped her hands and said to Aang " A… A… Aang"

"Yea, Sari?" he said back.

" I… I… I can airbend!"

" What?" Aang dropped the rians of Appa and ran to her. "That's impossible!"

To be contiuned…

* * *

Sorry it took so long to write a new chapter. My evil math teacher gives us math homework every single day (including Friday!) And no matter how hard our class of 11 (small class, huh?) begs she just says that she getting us ready for high school, which I might add is in 2 years! I also forgot to do my science so I might have to put off on the story for a little while, but who knows my evil math teacher could turn nice again! By the way does anyone know what it's like to get a comb stuck in your hair during school? 


	4. Zuko's Ship

Hi people, this is my first Avatar fanfic! Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but if I did life would be great! And I would make Aang and Katara the same age so they could be together! And did you guys see the new episode? It was so good. I loved it "Is that all you got? Wow, they let anyone become an admiral these days!"

* * *

Aang dropped the rains and ran onto the sattle. With out anybody steering Appa, and the fact that he had been given no directions, he flew all over. While Appa was out of control. " Sari, show me your Airbending!" Aang said as he ran over to her

"Not right now Aang! Go back to steering Appa, Aang!"

"Not until you show me that you can airbend!" (A.N. Yes, I know that Aang is not himself here.)

Just as Sari was about to show Aang that she could Airbend, she spotted a small metal boat. "Aang, What's that out there?" Sari asked. Of course, Sari knew what it was, she just wanted to know what a boat was doing out here in the North Pole and who was commanding it?

"Zuko…" Aang said.

" You mean that semi-evil Fire Nation Prince who's been after you ever since you came out of the iceberg?" Sari said.

" Yea, Wait how did you know about that?" Aang asked.

" Uh…Uh… Katara…told…me."

"Oh, ok."

Aang encouraged Appa to go faster and as soon as Appa landed Sari and Aang jumped off and ran into the village. "Sari, you go find Katara and tell her about Zuko. I'll go find Sokka. Let's meet back here." Aang said. They both ran off in different directions.

* * *

When Sari got to the tent that Katara and herself shared, she ran right inside, but Katara wasn't in there. She looked around the tent and noticed a piece of paper on a table. It said:

_Dear, Sokka, Sari, or Aang,_

_ If you are reading this and I'm not in the tent, I'm at the waterfront with a waterbending scroll, if you need me. I'll be back soon._

_Love,_

_Katara_

Sari ran out of the tent and started running down to the waterfront. _This is going to take to long, _Sari thought. Then an idea popped into her head. She remembered, out of nowhere, an Airbending move that Aang had done to make him go faster. She replayed the movements in her head as she did them herself. She started running faster and she as she got to the waterfront she thought to her self, _Yes, I made I here just in time. But how am I going to tell Katara that I can Airbend?_

" Katara!" Sari yelled as she started running a normal speed. Katara turned around.

"Oh, Hi Sari, I thought you were with Aang, Momo, and Appa." Katara said.

" I was until we saw Zuko's ship. Then we landed as fast as we could, after we almost crashed. Then I ran to you as Aang went to go get Sokka."

"Zuko! Come on let's go!"

As Katara and Sari ran to the village, Katara asked " How did you know it was Zuko's ship if you never seen it before?"

" Uh…Uh… Aang…told…me."

" Oh…"

**Next Chapter: Where Aang was when Katara and Sari where running back to the village.**

Sorry people for a long time for the update, I have a lot of things in school right now and with my messed up mind, I have a paring part in this story which doesn't happen for a few chapters, the ending of this story, and a little bit of the sequel! How weird is that?

Well, anyway, I just want to ask if you could please join my guild on neopets if you have the chance. My name is sara7000 and just so you know I share that account, but if you just want to neomail me, my other account is waterbender1993


	5. The Plan

Hi people, this is my first Avatar fanfic! Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but if I did life would be great! And I would make Aang and Katara the same age so they could be together! And did you guys see the new episode? It was so good. I loved it. I can't wait for the new episode. I found out it's coming out on the same date as the Harry Potter movie (Nov. 18) I now I have to choose. Ok, now I put you through enough of my blabbering, now to the story!

"Sokka! Sokka, Where are you!" Aang shouted as he ran through the "streets". _I've got to think like him. Now if I were Sokka, where would I be?_ Aang thought. "I would be where the food would be kept." Aang thought out loud. Aang ran to the food supply tent and burst in. He looked around in the dark tent, and then he saw a figure move. The figure turned around and said " Oh, Hi Aang. What's the rush?"

"Oh, good Sokka, I've found you. Come on we have to get to the village center!" Aang said this as he grabbed Sokka's arm and started running towards the village. "Why, Aang? What's the matter?" Sokka asked as they ran. " Sari and I saw Zuko's ship out at sea, not far from here! We have to tell the village people!" Aang replied.

When the got there, they saw Katara and Sari standing there waiting for the 2 boys to come.

"Oh good, you're finally here!" Sari yelled as she ran over to them. Katara ran over and said " While, we were waiting for you guys, we came up with a plan." " So did I." Sokka said. "Ok, let's hear your plan first, since you're a great genius." Katara said. "Ok. My plan is to follow whatever your plan is!" Sokka said. "Oh, great plan, Sokka! And will you stop wasting our time?" Sari remarked. "Ok, here's our plan. Aang, you fly up on your glider and warn the town." Katara said. Aang unfolded his glider and flew into the sky. While he was in the sky, he shouted "Get Prepared! The Fire Nation is coming! Get all your weapons and gather in the village center!"

Sari looked up into the sky and saw Aang flying back to the ground. It was just then she realized how cute he really was. He landed on the ground. Everybody ran into the village center holding a weapon. Everyone was talking to others in a paranoid voice. "Hey, HEY!" Sari shouted, "Would you please stop talking and listen to the Avatar?" "Thanks, Sari." Aang said. He was a little shocked how she had handled the crowd. Sari was the kind of person who would never yell.

Sari and Katara bended a ice and snow podium for Aang to use. He stepped up on it and said "Ok, people. There is a Fire Nation ship out there and I think they're going to attack us soon! The ship is small and doesn't have a lot of members on it. But there is one person on the ship, which we must be careful of: Prince Zuko. We must be ready. This is how I'm going to set it up: All children and all woman, unless you want to fight, over to the left. Katara, for now I want you to go and take them to the farthest point in the village from the ocean. Then get blankets and food to last for 2 and ½ days for everyone. Now everybody else, I'm going to set you up into 3 groups: All benders to the up front, the villages' best warriors in the middle and everybody else on the in the behind of the group." Then Aang turned around. "Katara", he said, "I want you to leave now." Katara ran to her group and then the group started to move. "Sari, I want you to take the benders and try to find out what they know, and try to make them better. And Sokka I want you to take the behind, and I'm going to take the middle. Now Let's Go!" Aang said. As Sokka ran off to his group, Sari was just about to go to her group when Aang said her name: "Sari" he said. She turned around and said "What Aang?" "Just stay safe." He said back. Then he hugged he tight. Just when they thought no one was watching them, they were wrong.

**On Zuko's Ship**

Zuko watched through a telescope as the two 12-year-olds hugged. "Great, now I don't know which girl to kidnap! Why can't the Avatar just make up his mind!" Zuko said loudly. "Why don't you just kidnap both? It'll be nice to have a few new people on the ship." Iroh said. "Uncle, I like your idea about kidnapping both of them. But, Uncle they're both going to be in the prison cells, until the Avatar comes and rescues them, but I'll capture him and return home and restore my rightful place on the throne." Zuko said. "Ohhh……nice plan." Iroh said.

_To be continue… _

Yea, I finally got this chapter done! Go Me! I finally got the whole story planed out except for a few parts, so I won't be having a lot of writer's block. I've been so busy that I didn't have the time to finish this chapter, until now, which I'm was going to use to study for my math and religion exam on Monday, but who cares about those! Oh yea, for the records, I'm a total Aang/Katara fan. And now all these evil Zutara stories are taking over my mind! Ahhhhhhhh, help me! Evil stories!


	6. Prepared

Hi people, this is my first Avatar fanfic! Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but if I did life would be great! And I would make Aang and Katara the same age so they could be together! And did you guys see the new episode? It was so good. I loved it. I can't wait for the new episode. I found out it's coming out on the same date as the Harry Potter movie (Nov. 18) I now I have to choose. Ok, now I put you through enough of my blabbering, now to the story!

Sari ran over to the benders. She tried to impersonate to the podium that Katara and herself had built, but it had been hard to do without Katara to help her. So the podium was a little wobbly. She climbed up on it and said " Ok, Quite down. I'm going to let you split up into groups of 4. Then I'm going to watch what you guys know." She finished talking and stepped down from the podium, the groups started to form. She stood at the front as the groups talked and practiced their Waterbending, for a few minutes. While she watched, she tried to picture the Waterbending scroll she saw, a few weeks ago, before she had "appeared" in the tiny village right outside of the large Northern Water Tribe capital. She reached up to touch her necklace. She felt the little clasp that, as she remembered, once held a charm. As she was holding the charm, she thought, "What if we can't beat the solders? What will happen to us?"

Sari wondered from each group. Some groups were really experienced, since they were born in the capital. Others were born in the villages outside of the capital and weren't as experienced. Then all the way in the back, there were 2 groups of women trying to master a simple move. She walked over to them and said, " Would you like some help?"

" Oh, gladly! We've only been trained in healing. So we're not that experienced."

"You mean, women can't learn waterbending for fighting, only for healing?"

"You didn't know that, and you live in the Northern Water Tribe?"

"Well, I really don't live in the Northern Water Tribe. Somehow I got here magically!"

"Really? By the way you act, you seem like you really were born here. Maybe sometime when we're not training, we can talk about your homeland."

"I'd like that."

After Sari showed them how to do the Water Whip and make a giant wave, she went of to a group of men that looked like they were masters. When she got over to the men, she said "Well it seems I don't have to teach you guys, but maybe you could give me a few pointers?" "Well, we don't usually teach girls, but since you're our leader and since Master Pakku has taken your friends as his students, and one of them being a girl, I guess we could teach you." Said one of the men in the group.

"Cool, but maybe later. I've got to report the progress to Aang."

**Now to Katara**

Katara and all of the women and children ran to one of the big tents. Everybody walked in and went into the middle of the tent. Katara built a podium out of snow she had gotten from outside. She stepped up on it and said "Ok, This is what we're going to do. One woman, start a fire to keep all the children warm. Then I will set up 2 small groups and send them out on a search for food. Then I'm going to report all the progress to Aang. Does everybody understand?"

Katara looked around at the people. They were afraid, yet they managed to say, "Yes". A few minutes later, the large tent began to warm up, thanks to the fire on of the woman built. She stood up. She gathered all the strongest women, set them up into 2 groups, and sent them out to look for food.

She walked over to the bag that had gone with Aang, Sokka, and herself from the journey. She opened it up and reached into the little secret pocket she had made to hold what was inside. She slowly pulled the piece of blue fabric out. She unfolded the fabric and picked up what was inside. It was a blue charm, just like the one on Katara's necklace, but instead of the Waterbending symbol, it had the Water Nation symbol on it. Katara held it close, because it was all she had left of her younger sister. She decided to show the charm to Sari when she came to the tent when she was done with her assignment. She decided that if Sari was going to be joining their "family", they should at least act like family.

A half an hour later, the food groups came back. Some people were carrying tons of food, while others were pulling sleds full of food. When Katara saw all the food, she thought: _Wow, This is so much food! It's enough to feed the whole tribe for at least a week, or maybe 2 days just for Sokka!_

**To Sokka**

Sokka walked over to his group of "soldiers" and started muttering under "Why do I get all the bad soldiers? I'm going to go up to Aang and ask him if we can just combine out groups to make one big group of soldiers." Sokka turned around and marched right up to Aang, who was leaning up against the podium playing with Momo.(A.N. Aang needs to have some fun in his life sometimes! LOL!) Sokka walked right up to Aang and said, "What are you doing? You should be getting your group ready! I mean there's a Fire Nation ship out there for you! What are you doing having fun?"

"Uhh…." Aang said, "Having fun?" Sokka walked away disgusted, and merged the two groups together. "Oh well, less work for me! Now for more fun!"

_To be continued… _

Yea! I loved the Marathon! I finally got to see the 1st two episodes complete! Last time I saw them, I hated the show (hard to believe, even for me!) Yea, and I got to finish this chapter! This has been a great week for me! Thanks to all the reviews, those are the only things that keep me writing; except for the fact that I like being a published writer! And I'd like to give a big welcome to my wonderful editor, my friend Sara H! Say Hi Sara, who is sitting right next to me! she looks over at me and gives me a weird look


	7. Games and Plans

Hi people, this is my first Avatar fanfic! Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender...because if I did, I would be making myself a character, and not writing a fanfic!

* * *

Sari was running over to where Aang was playing with Momo. On the way over, she bumped into Sokka and knocked him over. Sari reached down to help him up and said, "Oh, sorry big bro!" As soon as she helped Sokka get up, she covered her mouth with her hand. "What's the matter, little sis?" Then Sokka covered his mouth, too. "Let's just pretend this never happened, ok?" Sokka said as he slowly lowered his hand. "Ok," Sari said as she lowered hers. Sokka walked back to his group as if nothing had happened. As Sari waked over to Aang slowly, she thought: _What if I am his little sister? I mean I can Waterbend just like Katara, and I do have the same name as their lost little sister. And, oddly enough, I do remember an older brother and sister before I was 3, and different parents! Wow, this is just too overwhelming! I must be going crazy! _

Just as Sari made it over to Aang, the sun set and the moon rose. "Hi Sari, what's up?" Aang asked.

"Nothing really, just that I got a group of masters to give me some pointers later." Sari said back.

"That's nice." said Aang, as he was occupied with Momo.

"So Aang, do u want to play a game?" Sari asked.

"Sure!" he responded brightly.

"Ok, you've got 2 choices, we can play Tic Tac Toe, or Hopscotch." (A.N. Yea, I'm kinda bored)

"Umm…instead want to take another ride on Appa, we can also practice our Airbending, and you can teach me some of the Waterbending movements you learned." Aang replied.

"Ok, but only for a few minutes, I'm really tired." Sari said.

"Fine, while we're up there, we can see how close Zuko's ship is," said Aang.

"Ok, I bet I'll beat you to Appa." With those final words, she jumped into the air and Airbended herself closer to Appa.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Aang shouted as he did the same thing.

"Sure, it is! You're an Airbender, and I'm an Airbender, so it's completely fair!" Sari shouted back as she landed on top of Appa.

"You know, for a person who just learned she was an Airbender, you know a lot about Airbending moves."

"Well, you are rubbing off on me…Hey, where did Zuko's ship go?" Sari said. The whole time that Aang was talking to her, she was looking out at the ocean.

"I don't know, Sari, he might have hidden behind a iceberg." Aang shivered at the thought of being in an iceberg.

"That's must bring back some thoughts, of being in an iceberg." Sari said sympathetically.

"How do you know about me being stuck in an iceberg? I never told you."

"Uh…. Katara told me about it." she said.

"Well, let's go look behind all the icebergs." said Aang.

For the next hour, Aang and Sari looked behind all of the icebergs and discovered that Prince Zuko's ship was nowhere to be found. Appa flew back to the village and landed. Sari jumped off of Appa's back and said "Well, I'm going to Katara's tent, are you coming?"

"No, I'm going to see Sokka and tell him to pick a few people to keep watch in case Zuko attacks, but I don't think he will, with the moon and all." With those parting words, Aang opened his glider and flew off towards Sokka and his 'army'.

Sari walked into the tent and saw Katara asleep in her sleeping bag. Sari went over to her and woke her up.

"Come on Katara, wake up." Sari said. Katara sat up and opened her eyes. "Huh? Oh Sari, it's just you. Where are Sokka and Aang?" Katara asked sleepily.

"Sokka and Aang are watching for Zuko. They'll be back soon." Sari replied. "Ok," Katara said as she got out of her sleeping bag. "Sari, will you do me a favor?" Katara asked. "Sure, anything. Just ask." Sari said.

"Will you hold on to this charm for me? I think it'll fit onto your necklace." (A.N. I wanted to put "Will you go penguin sledding will me?" but it doesn't fit in with the plot)

"Ok," Sari answered.

Katara went over to the bag and took out the charm; meanwhile Sari was taking off her necklace. Katara took the necklace from her and fastened the charm onto it. It fit perfectly. Sari took the necklace back and fastened it around her neck.

The next few days past by slowly. Everybody was on there toes for an attack to come. But, an attack never came. Everyday Aang, Sari, and sometimes Katara, went up on Appa to search for the ship, but it wasn't there. Little did they know that they kept flying over the ship every time they looked…

* * *

**Aboard Prince Zuko's Ship...**

Prince Zuko was eating lunch with his Uncle Iroh. "Uncle, the hiding in the iceberg plan was smart at first, but I didn't think it would be this cold." Zuko complained.

Iroh's plan had formed when he had seen an iceberg with a cave in it, when they had first sailed up into the North Pole. They sailed into the cave and had stayed there ever since.

"Well, if you want to capture the Avatar, you've got to make some sacrifices, even if it is heat." Iroh said.

"You're right, Uncle. I'm going to capture the Avatar's friends tonight. They think I left. They'll never see it coming!"

To be continued…

* * *

OH MY GOD! The season finale was soooooo good, I loved it! It was so Freaking Good! I wonder how many times Zuko and Aang are going to save each other. And the ending was so good, with Fire Lord Ozai and Zula! And what is it with people? Everywhere I go, I see people writing Azula, my god people, it's Zula! NOT AZULA! My editor, pottergirl93, looks over at me, gives me a weird look, and asks, "Did you take your medication this morning?"

Well, anyway, I've switching my shipping, instead of a Katara/Aang person, I support Katara/Aang and Katara/Zuko. It's so hard to choose! And for all those people who support Aang/Katara, don't worry Sari is a lot like Katara, so it's kinda like they're together (foreshadow laughs evilly)

Fire Lord Ozai (to Zula): Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you.

Until next time,

Sara (in other words, Waterbender-Katara)

PS. My editor, pottergirl93, has a story coming out soon, the name of which will be posted soon.


	8. Angel

Hey all my fans out there! I hope you like this chapter as a Christmas present.

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender…. it's not like it's sold at Wal-Mart! But Sari is mine…. I bought her at Target.

* * *

Katara and Sari were sleeping in chairs in the brand-new watchtower. It was their turn to watch for Prince Zuko's ship. But since they we sleeping, they never saw Zuko and Jee creep up the stairs and tie Katara and Sari's hands and feet. Then Zuko grabbed Katara and carried her bridal style and Jee took Sari and put her over his shoulder. The group walked down the spiral stairs and walked across the beach to get to the little boat they took to get to the village. They paddled back to the medal ship that was in the iceberg cave. Zuko and Jee walked down into the middle of the ship, and Zuko took out his keys and unlocked one of the cells made to hold two people. He placed Katara on one of the cots and Jee placed Sari on the other cot. Zuko and Jee walked out of the cell and Zuko locked the cell door. Zuko saw a guard out the end of the hallway and asked him to come over here. When the guard came over, Zuko said, "I want you to watch this cell and send someone to get me when one of them wakes up."

* * *

**The Water Tribe Village (next morning)**

Sokka ran up the spiral stairs of the watchtower and shouted, "Katara! Sari!" When he finally got to the top, he fell to the ground and took a breather. Then he looked around and noticed that Katara and Sari weren't there. He ran over to the window and shouted, "Aang! Aang! Get up here now!" Since Sokka was looking out the north window, he didn't notice that Aang had flown in on his glider through the south window. Aang snuck up behind Sokka, tapped on his shoulder, and said, "Boo!" Sokka jumped into the air and turned around with his boomerang in hand and shouted, " Get away form me evil Fire Nation!" But when Sokka looked around the only thing he saw was snow, ice, and Aang rolling on the floor in hysterics. "That was so not funny!" Sokka said as he watched Aang airbend himself up. "Well, Whet did you call me up here for Sokka?" Aang asked. "Well, I don't know where Katara and Sari are…and…." Sokka looked down on the floor and saw that there was Fire Nation boot footprints in the snow. "I know what happened to the girls. They were taken by the Fire Nation." Aang went over to the north window and whispered to himself, "Katara, Sari where are you guys?"

* * *

**Prince Zuko's Ship**

Sari sat up on the cot. She could have swore that she had just heard Aang say, "Katara, Sari where are you guys?" She looked around and saw that she was in a room made of metal. She tried to move her hands to get up but when she saw that they where tied together she swore. "What the hell?" She tried to walk over to Katara, be she fell backwards and fell back onto the cot. The guard turned around and saw that she was awake. The guard called to the guard at the other end of the hallway and told him to go get Prince Zuko. _So we're on Zuko's ship, I better go wake up Katara. _Sari thought. Saris looked at the knot holding her hands and feet together and she worked it lose so she could walk and move her hands. She walked over to Katara and gently nudged her and said, "Wake up Katara. You need to get up know!" Sari started to work on the knots in the ropes holding Katara. As soon as they were lose, Katara finally got up. "Thanks Sari." She said. Just then Prince Zuko walked into the cell and set down two of the trays he had. The trays had on them: a glass of water, a long piece of bread, and some weird looking oatmeal. Katara saw that Prince Zuko still had one more tray. She asked, "Who's the other tray for? I don't think you're going to eat with us."

"You're right. I'm not going to eat with you, this is for one of my other prisoners."

"Other prisoners?" Sari asked.

"Yea, I captured her from Koyshi Island. She's an Earthbender and a Koyshi-warrior-in-training. She's in the cell across form you."

"What did you capture her for?" Katara asked.

"She knows things about the Avatar. And I need all the information about him I can get."

"The Avatar does has a name, you know." Sari said.

"Really? But anyway, speaking of names, what are yours?"

"Well, I'm Katara and this is my sister, Sari."

Prince Zuko walked out of the cell as soon as he heard their names. He went to unlock the cell across from theirs. When the cell door was open, Katara and Sari saw a girl about 13 years old, with shoulder length brown hair and was as tall as Teo would be. She was wearing a Koyshi warrior's dress. He gave her the food and Zuko went upstairs. Katara went over to their door of their cell, and said to the girl, "What's your name?"

The girl looked up. "My name is Angelina, but you can call me Angel."

"Hi Angel! Are you really from Koyshi?" Sari asked.

"No, I'm not really from Koyshi. I'm really from Omashu."

"Omashu! I went there before with Aang, the Avatar, and my brother, Sokka. But when we were there, Sokka and I were almost encased in rock candy. Do you know King Bumi?" Katara said.

"Know him? Of course I know him! He's my grandfather!" Angel said.

"You mean you're The Princess Angel?" Sari asked, "I heard you were on some island in the Earth kingdom but I would have never thought of Koyshi. So are you a bender?"

"Yea, I'm an Earthbender, and a master of all the martial arts available in the Earth Kingdom. Are you guys benders?"

"Well, I'm a waterbender, and so is Sari, but she's got another bending power to. Go on Sari, tell her."

Sari stepped forward and her voice went quiet so almost nobody could hear her, and then she said, "I'm an Airbender."

Angel gasped. "You mean there are more in existence then just the Avatar?" Angel asked.

"Yup." Sari replied, "But you want to know the weird thing?" Angel and Katara nodded. "How could I just find out about my powers now?" Sari reached up and rubbed the charm on her necklace. Just as she did, Sari's world went black, and she fell into Katara's arms.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Sorry about the wait people, but I've got an evil teacher who is making us do an evil book report overHoliday vacation. Shouts my class picture with her in it, "Thanks a lot !" And for the fact that the evil floppy disk that I save my chapters on, wouldn't work! Well, yea, enough of my blabbering. I hope you like the new character, Angel! Since I was all stressed last night, when I was typing this, and I was on the phone with her, she helped me through this little writer's block, and decided to name Angel after her. Well, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! 

Merry (fill in your winter holiday here, I would put Christmas or Pule),

Sara (Waterbender­Katara)


	9. Common Sense

Hey all my fans out there! I hope you like this chapter as a Christmas present.

Disclaimer: Saddly enough, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender…. it's not like it's sold at Kohls! But Sari is mine…. I bought her at Sears. And also I got my editor at a sale at Office Max, You should go sometime!

* * *

"Sari!" Katara said. "Sari!"

Katara was kneeling on floor of her cell with Sari in her arms. She bended the water from the floor of the cell and splashed it onto Sari's face. But Sari never woke up. She acted as if she was sleeping. Just then, Zuko walked in with their evening meal.

"What happened to her?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. But would you please be kind enough to let Angel stay in this cell with us? It would be a very kind thing to do, I know you're not all evil." Katara said with pleading eyes.

Zuko stared into the blue pools that were Katara's eyes.

"Fine, Friends shouldn't be separated, anyway." Zuko responded.

He went over to Angel's cell and unlocked it. He grabbed her by the arm and brought her over to Katara and Sari's cell. He put her in it and went to close the door, but was stopped by Katara. She was hugging him and said "Thank You, Zuko!" Zuko wanted to push the Water Tribe peasant off of him, but that wouldn't have been nice of a prince, now was it?

"Oh, sorry." Katara said shyly. She was blushing. She stopped hugging him and walked over to Angel and Sari. Angel had put Sari on the bed, and was now shaking her by the shoulders. Zuko walked out of the cell and locked it.

For the next few days, Zuko meditated in his room non-stop, thinking about the Avatar and his banishment. The only timed he stopped was to eat (which was not that much) and was when he remembered to go to bed. Sometimes he fell asleep only to find his uncle controlling the flames of the candles, since he was having bad dreams.

After about a week of meditating, Zuko went to go take a shower and went to the girls' room to check on them.

When he opened the door, he saw Katara sitting next to Sari, who was still asleep, bending water over her face. He looked to the other bed to find that Angel was asleep; it was early in the morning. He left the girls and walked around in that maze, called a ship, until he got to the galley.

He walked through the swinging door and saw his uncle, Iroh, sitting at the table. As usual, he was drinking tea. Iroh stopped drinking his tea and asked, "So how are the prisoners doing?"

"Well, the waterbender is that girl that I interrogated when we had the waterbending scroll, and the other girl is some how special to the waterbender. When they were in the cell, I was listening in on their conversation, and I found out that the avatar isn't the last Airbender, the girl is an Airbender too. And the Kyoshi warrior is just dandy, and I let her into the water girls cell." Zuko said.

"That's great." Iroh said. He had taken out his weird "solitaire" game and started to play it.

"Uncle, I've been thinking."

"What is it you're thinking about Prince Zuko?"

"Well, the Avatar and my banishment."

"Go on, Zuko."

"Well, the Avatar just retuned a few months ago, yet my father set my goal two years ago. He must have never wanted me back. He wants Zula to be the next leader of the Fire Nation."

"So, you have finally come to your senses. I'm happy for you, Zuko. What did you think all those people were talking about when you boarded this ship for the first time?"

"Well, Uncle, I think I'm going to side with the Avatar to fight against the Fire Nation. But I don't know where to start? No one will trust me. I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation!"

"When the Avatar comes to get the girls, you can tell him, and if he doesn't listen, the girls will tell them."

Zuko sat down and ate some fish and rice the cook gave him. Then he asked the cook for some food and went to the girls' room.

He was just going to barge in; when he remembered that the girls were guests and should be treated like them. He knocked on the door, and waited for it to open. When the door opened, he saw a very sleepy Angel, since she had just woken up. Angel let Zuko in, and Zuko set the plates, which were really blocks of wood, down on the table. Katara was still sitting next to Sari.

"She still hasn't woken up?" Zuko asked.

"No, I just don't know." Katara said sadly.

"Is this common in the Water Tribes?"

"No. In fact, I've never heard of it before. I wish I could do something."

"Katara, all you can do is wait."

And with those parting words, Zuko left to for the deck.

* * *

**Sokka and Aang** (don't think I would forget them)

Sokka and Aang were flying on Appa, searching for Zuko's ship. They had been searching for days now, but they never got closer. Some days they were so tired that they let Momo steer Appa, or just let Appa steer himself. One day, Sokka and Aang were talking.

"Aang?" Sokka said.

"Yea, Sokka?"

"What if Zuko is hiding his ship in a iceberg."

"Do you mean frozen? Cause that'll never happen, I should know."

"No, I mean he steered his ship into a cave in the iceberg."

"Well, that's a possibility, but Zuko would never come up with a plan like that."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Well, there's the next chapter. I'm sorry people, but I had to make Zuko change his ways, it fits in the story better. And I know what happed to Sari, and I need your help. Should I make the next chapter all about what happened about her, or should I just keep writing until she wakes up, and then have Sari explain it later on? And I need to pick whom Sokka is going to be paired up with. Here are your choices: Suki, Angel, or unknown character.

Sara


	10. Stories, Quotes, and Duels

Hey all my fans out there!

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender…. it's not like it's sold at Kohl! But Sari is mine…. I bought her at Sears. And also I got my editor at a sale at Office Max, You should go sometime!

* * *

Sari sat up in her bed. She looked around. She saw Katara asleep in the bed next to hers, and saw Angel asleep in a chair next to the bed. She looked at the bedside table and saw a bowl of water. She grinned evilly. She focused on the water and lifted her hands. The water trailed after them. She bent the water over Katara's face and let it drop. Katara sat straight up and shouted "Ugh…. Aang, don't do that." She opened her eyes and noticed the red and black room. She heard laughing and turned her head half expecting Angel to be laughing. But what she saw was Angel asleep and Sari laughing. Katara ran over to the bed and hugged Sari.

"Oh, Sari you awake! Finally! I need to wake up Angel!" Katara said.

Katara shuck the chair until Angel opened her eyes. She muttered "Stop it Grandpa, I don't want to hit you with a rock now!"

"Angel, I'm not Bumi, Now get up!" Katara said while shaking the chair once more.

"Alright, I'm up." Angel said.

"Ok, now that everybody is up, can I have some food?" Sari said.

"Sari! You're awake! I'll go tell Zuko and Iroh."

Angel started running toward the door. Sari made an air barrier. Then she asked, "Why are you going to tell those firebenders? They're like our enemies!"

"No they're not, Sari! A lot has happened while you were asleep. We'll tell you want happened while you were asleep and you can tell us what you can remember, ok?" Katara said.

"Ok." Sari said.

"Well, after you fell, Zuko came in and saw you." Katara started, "You see we hadn't seen if in a week, you should remember that, and he moved us into this room. And he gave us food and helped take care of you. Right now, he'll be happy that you're awake. Angel, could you please go tell Zuko and Iroh, I think they're out on the deck.

"Ok." Angel said. And with that, the barrier disappeared and Angel went out the door, running towards the deck.

Katara walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sari. "Sari, What do you remember?" Katara asked sisterly.

"Well, I remember touching the charm of my necklace, then waking up in my village. I was in the exact same spot I was right before I was found on the beach. I did the same thing there too, I touched my necklace. Well, my village was packing, getting ready to move, there's not that many of us, just me, my grandparents, and my friend, Sandy, and her parents and grandparents. And in the summer, we always travel to the big town of Nome, for the big Summer Solstice Celebration. I had just helped my grandmother make some soup, and I was tired. You would be too, if you had been traveling in a bumpy sled for 8 hours straight. So, I went into my tent that I shared with Sandy, snuggled up into my sleeping bag and rubbed my necklace, trying to remember my parents, all I could remember was a cold place, an older brother and sister, and fire. The people with fire took me away…never to see my family again. I relived those memories, then I woke up right here." Sari told calmly.

"Wow…that's horrible." Katara said shocked.

"Actually, no it's not." Sari said, "I got to meet you, Aang, Sokka, Angel and some prince. And I got to find out about my bending powers."

"You know, you should give Zuko a chance."

"Well, I'm going to go up deck and find Angel…and talk to the prince you like so much…" With those words, Sari grinned evilly and ran out of the room.

"I don't like him! Only as a friend!" Katara shouted up the hallway. Then she heard Sari yell, "Right!"

Katara went back into the room to clean up.

Sari walked up to the deck and saw that Iroh was playing his weird "solitaire" game and giving instructions to Prince Zuko about firebending. She walked to the back of the deck, where she could practice her waterbending in peace. She started saying instructions to herself. They went along these lines:

"Just push and pull the water like this. The key is getting the wrist movement right."

"Like this?" She had started pushing and pulling the water that she had put on the deck.

"That's almost right. I'm sure if you keep practicing, eventually-"

"Hey, I'm bending it already!" She stopped pushing and pulling the water.

"I can't believe you got that so quickly. It took me two months to learn that move."

"Well, you had to figure it all out on your own, I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher."

"Thanks." By now Katara had finished cleaning up their room and had come up onto the deck to find Sari. When she found her recitation the lines, she just stood there.

"So what's next?"

"This is a more difficult move. I call it Streaming the Water." Sari drew the water out from the ocean and moved it between her hands. Then she said: "It's harder then it looks so don't be disappointed if-"

Sari let the water drop, then drew it back up again. She moved the water into a horizontal line, the made the line wavy, then into a vertical line. Then she moved it over her head then around her body and back into the ocean.

"Nice work, though the over-the-head flair was unnecessary." Katara said from behind Sari. Sari turned around with inhuman speed, with a little help from airbending. "How did you know what I was going to say?" Sari asked curious.

"How could I not? Those were the exact same words that Aang and I had said when I taught him some Waterbending. But how do know them, you were in your village when we were at the port of Kaul (A.N. That's what Iroh said it was called, so I'm going with it).

"I don't know…. they just came to me."

"Oh…well let's go see Mr. Princey-Prince have a bit of a duel against Iroh."

"Ok."

Katara and Sari walked over to the front of the ship's deck and watch the old firebender and the younger firebender take their stances. Zuko shot a fireball at Iroh, but he just turned it around right as it was going to hit him and shot it back at Zuko. Zuko split the ball in half and stood in the middle. He shot lines of fire at Iroh, but none of it affected Iroh. He just kept directing them away from him. They kept doing this for five minutes until Sari finally whispered to Katara and Angel, "This is getting boring. It's time to tamper." She grinned evilly. She shot a very light but forceful airwave at Zuko's back and pushed him more towards Iroh. Then she did the same to Iroh. Even though the wave was light, Zuko and Iroh still felt it. "Sari!" Zuko shouted.

"What? I didn't do anything! Aang's the last airbender!"

"Oh yea right," Zuko said as he shot yet another line of fire at Iroh. "I heard you when you told Angel your bending powers. I know you're an airbender."

"Ugh…." Sari and Katara said at the same time.

Then the match started heating up. Iroh had finally started to shoot his own fire blasts and Zuko was starting to use the advanced techniques. Angel and Sari started chanting, "Iroh, Iroh." But Katara started chanting at the same time, "Zuko, Zuko!" Sari and Angel looked over at her oddly.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Um…Why are you rooting for Zuko?" Angel and Sari said together.

"Well, somebody has to root for him. I mean, nobody can beat Iroh. I watched him while you were asleep."

"Whatever."

Then all of a sudden, one of the men said, "Prince Zuko, It's the Avatar. What do you want to do?"

"Nothing," Zuko said, "I want him to come down here so we can talk."

**Appa's Back**

"Look down there Aang. It's a small Fire Nation ship! And there's two people in blue jumping up and down." Sokka said leaning over Appa's saddle.

"Yea, it is. Come on Appa, let's save Katara and Sari. Yip Yip!" Aang said as he steered Appa down towards the ship.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long wait! I never had the chance to write this chapter. And the fact that the floppy that I have the story saved on kept messing up on Word on my dad's laptop, then it wouldn't open on my family's main computer. But I finally got it done. And I promise to try to make the chapters longer. I swear on my Avatar DVD. And please review, all it takes it a push of a button and some typing.

Lots of Avatar-ness,

Sara


	11. More Stories, Talks and Burns

Hello, My fellow Avatar fans!

Disclaimer: If I had Fairy Godparents I would wish to own Avatar! Then again, who wouldn't! Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait, I had exams, and other fun stuff, so I should stop talking now, so you can read!

* * *

Appa flew down to the small Fire Nation ship that was floating in the middle of the North Pole's ocean. Aang had his glider ready and Sokka had his boomerang ready. The whole ship shook as Appa landed. Everybody fell except for Sokka, Aang (since they were on Appa) and Sari since she used her airbending to keep her balance. Sari ran over to Aang and gave him a huge hug. Katara ran over to Sokka and gave him a big huge too. Prince walked over to the hugging people. Aang and Sokka quickly got out of the girls' hugs to get into their fighting stances. Just as Sokka was going to throw his boomerang at Zuko's head, Zuko said, "Avatar and Katara's brother, I do not want to fight you. All I wish is to have a talk with you." Aang dropped his stance and said, "You do?"

"Yes, and if you don't trust me, ask Sari and Katara, who are perfectly unharmed I might add." The calm prince said.

"Is this true, you guys?" Sokka asked.

"Yup. He's a really nice guy…once you get past the whole temper." Katara said.

"Hey, I don't have a temper!" Zuko said.

"Do to. Anyway, he gave us this nice room and some good food." Sari added.

"Ok, I believe what Katara and Sari said, so I believe you." Aang said.

"If it makes you feel better, you can bring Sari or Katara in to talk with me and Angel can stay out here with um…um." Prince Zuko said.

"It's Sokka…and who's Angel?" Sokka said.

"I'm Angel." Said Angel who had been watching the whole seen from the doorway with Iroh.

"Wait…. you look so familiar…I know I saw you in a painting at Omashu!" Aang said.

"I remember that painting…I had it painted with Grandpa. That was the longest day of my life." Angel said.

"Bumi's your grandpa?" Aang said surprised.

"Yea…you'll never believe how many stories I've heard of your adventures." Angel said.

"Are we going to have a talk or what?" Zuko said with his temper rising.

"I told you, you have a temper." Katara said.

"Ok, I'll bring Sari with me." Aang said.

"Ok. Which room do you want to have the talk in? That way I can go get some tea before we have the talk." Iroh said, licking his lips.

"Let's have it in the galley." Zuko said.

"Ok…Aang let's go there now." Sari said walking toward the door with Aang following her.

Once walking towards the galley, Sari started telling Aang what had happened while they were on the ship. She told him about her going back to her village while she was asleep, and about the weird waterbending practice. She ended with, "I think Katara likes Prince Zuko. I think they are such a cute couple, I mean opposites do attract." By now, they had gotten to the galley and sat down on the stools around the island in there. Then Zuko and Iroh walked in a few minutes later. They sat down on the other chairs. Iroh started to talk first. He started like this: "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they-"

"Iroh!" shouted Sari, Aang and Zuko.

"We do not need to hear **that **talk. Let's try having me start." Zuko said.

Then Zuko started talking about things I do not whish to write as a writer because they are kinda boring and I think they would not go good with the story, so let's go to Katara, Sokka and Angel.

* * *

**Up on deck**

Katara was making shapes and words with the water. Angel was lifting three small rooks off the floor with her Earthbending. And Sokka, having no bending powers, was sharpening his boomerang. Finally, after silence for about an hour, Sari, Aang, Zuko and Iroh came up from bellow deck.

"Finally!" Sokka said, getting up from the metal deck.

"That was an ok talk…except for the beginning." Sari said, glaring at Iroh.

All of a sudden, from in the sky, a man on Zuko's ship yelled, "Land ho!" Everybody ran to the front of the deck to see land. There it was, it was the port of Hia-Cao.

By nightfall, the ship was docked in the port of Hia-Cao. The group had decided to go into the port to get supplies tomorrow morning. Everything was silent on the ship. Zuko, Iroh, Sokka, Katara, and Angel were all asleep in their beds, while Aang and Sari were up on deck practicing their airbending. They were practicing at night on the deck because they didn't want the Fire Nation to know there was another airbender in the world, and that if they practiced in the training room, they might wake people up, so they were stuck with the dark deck. Aang had light a small fire to light up the deck while they practiced. Aang was teaching Sari how to shoot coal at people with airbending. Sari had found it quite fun because she was shooting balls of ice, through the air tube, at Aang, and he was trying to do any kind of bending to protect himself. Then around 11 o'clock they decided to go to bed, since Sari had mastered shooting blocks of ice and Zuko had come up to the deck, with his hands engulfed in flames, saying they were making too much noise.

* * *

**The Next Morining**

The next morning, Sari was the first to get up. She put on her parka and her pants and when up on deck. She gathered some water and made a chair out of it. Then she got some more water and started making words with them. Next up were Katara and Aang. Katara and Aang went up on deck, and found Sari on the deck still entertained with the water. Up next were Zuko and Iroh. They went up to the caption's deck, and started planning the best route to Omashu.

It was about 9:00 AM when Sari and Katara got impatient with Sokka's sleeping and decided to use some waterbending on him. Sari and Katara waterbended a sheet of water and dumped it on Sokka. He sat up, but by the time he looked for the people that had gotten him wet, Katara and Sari were back on the deck.

By 9:30 AM, Sari, Katara, Sokka, Aang, Angel, Zuko, and Iroh, were browsing around in the port. Zuko, Iroh and Sokka, and Angel were in part of the port, while Katara, Aang, and Sari were in the other part.

Sari was ahead of the rest of them, but when a bookshop caught her eye, she ran into it. She was browsing through the piles of books, until she saw a pile of blank books. She saw one with a blue cover, picked it up, and said, "I can use this to write my stories in!" Katara and Aang had followed her into the shop.

"You write stories?" Aang asked.

"Yea. I was named the village storyteller because of my stories. I can keep children interested for hours." Sari said.

"What kinds of stories?" Aang asked since he loved stories.

While Sari told Aang about her made-up dragons, far away places, and characters that do magic, Katara browsed through the section labeled: Water Tribe Folktales. A few minutes later, she had found a book that had to with waterbenders that rode dragons and their dragons could blow water, instead of fire. When she was at least eight pages in a folded up paper fell out. Katara bent down to pick it up and she opened it. Her jaw dropped open at what this paper was. It was a sketch of a waterbending scroll. She looked closely and she thought the moves were doable. She put it back in the book and since she had gotten into the book, she was going to buy it along with Sari's blank book. They paid the three copper pieces and put the books into her bag. They walked out to go back to the boat.

While the others were in the bookshop, Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, and Angel were in a tea store. Angel and Iroh were taking forever to pick out some tea, and Sokka and Zuko were getting impatient. They were so bored they started doing stupid contests, like seeing who could balance on one foot the longest. By the time they were on the third time doing this, Angel and Iroh had picked out jasmine tea. The were walking back to the ship, Zuko was hoping that Iroh wouldn't want to go into any other shops and that they could get back to the ship as soon as possible. People were giving them weird looks. I mean, how often do you see Prince Zuko, Retired General Iroh, Princess Angel and some Water Tribe Peasant. But Prince Zuko's wish was not granted. Iroh had saw a stand that sold instruments, and he just had to buy them. On the way back to the ship, Zuko was carrying a sungi horn (Iroh said he needed another), Sokka was carrying a huge drum, Angel was carrying a weird looking drum that had some kind of earth in it, since she was Earthbending it so she wouldn't have to carry it, and Iroh was just walking beside them, drinking some tea he had brought in a pouch, that he had in his sleeve.

As soon as everyone was on the ship, the ship was off for Omashu. Sari sat up against the rail of the ship and started writing (she had borrowed a pen from Iroh). When she was on her third page, Aang came out and asked to read her story. She gave him the book and waited for him to finish reading it. After a minute, Sari look up from the water, and saw Aang with a confused look on his face.

"What? Is my story bad?" Sari asked worried.

"Well, I couldn't tell you." Aang said sadly.

"Why not?" Sari asked surprised.

"Because I can't read your writing." Aang said.

"Why? It's in print and it's my best handwriting."

"No, not that kind of writing. I can't read the words."

"You did learn how to read, right?"

"Yea, the monks taught me. Just not this kind of writing.

"You learned calligraphy didn't you?"

"Yea, this isn't calligraphy, isn't it?"

"No, it's letters to form words. I always for get the name."

"Would you mind teaching me?"

"Not at all, Aang. We can start with the letters."

While Aang was learning to read, Katara was making two copies of the sketch she had found. She wanted to give a copy to Sari and Aang, since they were waterbenders too, and Aang needed to learn all he can. She was just about done, when we were Sokka yelling her name. She ran out of her room, and where she heard Sokka: The training room. She burst in, and saw Sokka clutching his lower arm.

"Sokka, what happened?" Katara asked worried.

"Well, me and Zuko were dueling and I just happened to get burned, and I knew you have healing powers, so I called you."

"Sokka, why were you dueling Zuko if he has bending abilities and you don't?"

"It was supposed to be a warrior match…but Zuko's hands got all hot, and he burned me."

"Smart one, Zuko!" Katara said, glaring at Zuko.

"He tried to hit me in the head with his boomerang!" Zuko said glaring at Sokka.

"Would you please just heal me now?" Sokka asked, glaring at Katara.

"Fine, fine! God, you're impatient." Katara said, as she drew water from her side pouch. She put the water on her hand, her hand turned blue as she put it on Sokka's burn. The burn went away, and Katara put the water back into her pouch, making a mental note to throw the water out at sea later.

* * *

I hope you like this latest chapter. I think it's my longest yet. Anyway, I had fun writing it! Anyway, please check out my new one-shot, it has some relation to this fanfic, but not all of it. And I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. AND ONLY 5 MORE DAYS TILL THE NEW SEASON! **Does weird Avatar dance** Go Avatar! Go Avatar!

I can't wait,

Sara


	12. Duels and Dances

Hello, My fellow Avatar fans!

Disclaimer: If I had Fairy Godparents I would wish to own Avatar, then I would have Azula's name be Zula (that sounds way better, and if you think about it Azula, sounds like blue in Spanish, and blue is a color of the Water Tribes, Thanks to my friend Sara for pointing that out) anyway…I've been writing this chapter in science class so if I accidentally wrote a weird science word in it, well, it's because I wrote it in my science notebook...which is also covered in arrows…don't ask…well here you go: The New Chapter does weird displaying of it with hands

* * *

Katara was up on deck dumping her "Sokka" water into the ocean. She put her canteen on the deck as she drew water up from the ocean. She formed it into an orb, and filtered the salt out of it, remembering a part of the lesson she had learned from Yogota. Once all the salt was back into the ocean, she put the water into her canteen. She strode towards the door to go below deck, when she heard voices. She walked down and around a corner, took a left, then a right, then another right, and found that the voices were coming from the dining hall. She walked though the metal doors and saw Zuko and Sokka across from each other at one table, Sari and Aang at another table, only theirs was covered in food. She stood in the middle of the two tables and listened to the arguments.

"A firebender would totally win against an Airbender, even if he-" Zuko said

"Hey!" Sari shouted from her table.

"Fine. He or she had other bending abilities." Zuko said.

"No Way! An airbender would totally win! No matter what other "magic" powers they have." Sokka said.

Katara was about to yell at Sokka, when she heard a bet brewing.

"Sokka's so going to win this argument." Sari said.

"No way! Zuko so going to win." Aang said.

"Fine, I bet 2 crème-filled pastries that Sokka's going to win." Sari said pushing the pastries into the middle of the table.

"Well, I bet my bison whistle that Zuko's going to win." Aang said taking the whistle out of his shirt and putting it on the table.

"Well, the only way either of them win, is if we have Zuko or Iroh fight an airbender with other abilities." Katara said stepping into the argument.

"But where are we going to find someone like that?" Sokka said.

Sari sighed. _Boys can be such boobs. _Sari thought. She stood up.

"Um…Hello! Right here! An airbender and a waterbender!" Sari said waving her hands like a manic.

"Oh right! You're an airbender and a waterbender Sari! Will you fight Zuko to see who'll win this bet?" Sokka said.

"Gladly." Sari said smiling.

"We duel at sunrise tomorrow." Zuko said.

"Fine." Sari said walking out of the room.

* * *

**Later that day**

Sari stood in the girls' room trying to perfect how to make fog. After about an hour, Sari stopped since she had mastered it (That was after Angel came in and nearly broke her neck since it was so foggy). She went up on deck and saw Aang looking at her book making out letters, Sokka sharpening his knife, Katara trying to make a small patch a fog, and Zuko getting frustrated with Iroh because he wasn't getting the new set of Firebending moves. She went over to Aang and saw that he was able to read the first line. She saw that the sun was going down and that Appa was getting tired of swimming all day. She coaxed Aang to stop reading and she got him to let Appa and Momo fly off to a local non-inhabited island to get some fruit and to sleep there tonight, while Zuko and his ship would stop at the island in a little while. She looked up into the sky and looked at the pink-ish sky. As soon as the moon rised, Music Night would stop, and Aang and Sari's plan would go into action.

They would have some help from Iroh. _Even though he can get on his_ _nephew's nerves, he can really help him. _Sari had thought when Iroh had told the story when Zuko had almost had been betrothed by his 15th birthday, thanks to the help of Iroh So, Sari and Aang waited until it was their time to make their move. Angel would be the one of coax them up to dance. That was after Sari and Aang had taken the floor. So when Iroh had finally started to sing the song, "Four Seasons", they sprung up to the dance floor. They started to slow dance and waited for Zuko and Katara to follow. Sari and Aang kept whispering through out the first and second chorus.

"When's Angel going to get them up here?" Sari whispered.

"Anytime soon." Aang said.

"Well, it better be soon, cause I'm getting dizzy of spinning around so many times.

Back on the side of the ship, Angel was working hard on trying to get Katara up there.

"Come on Katara, Sari and Aang are dancing up there! Why don't you?" Angel pleaded.

"Who am I going to ask? Sokka? He's horrible at dancing!" Katara whined.

"Hey!" Sokka said insulted.

"Well, there is one person you can ask…" Angel said slowly.

"Iroh? He's singing!" Katara said.

"Not Iroh! Zuko…he's sitting over there all alone." Angel said

"Zuko! The spoiled prince?" Katara said disgusted.

"Yes. I'm even going up there to dance…. with Sokka!" Angel said as she grabbed Sokka.

"Fine, I'll ask him." Katara said as she got up and walked over to Zuko.

"I need to ask you something." Both Katara and Zuko said as Katara walked over to him.

"What?" They said in unison again.

"You first." Zuko said.

"No, you can go first." Katara said.

"Let's just ask at the same time." Zuko compromised.

"Fine."

"Would you like to dance?" They asked together.

"Yes." They said together again.

As Zuko held his hand out to Katara, he said, "We really must stop doing that."

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter! I had planed to make it longer, but I thought this would make a good place for a cliffy. Anyway, I'll try to make the next chapter come soon, but I have a project due soon. And I must re-watch the episode "The Swap" I downloaded from iTunes.

Lots of Avatar-licious times,

Sara


	13. Dreams and Songs

Hello, My fellow AAF! AAF means Avid Avatar Fans…my own special Avatar club!

Disclaimer: Well, sadly enough I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to the lucky people at

Nickelodeon…Oh…I envy them.

* * *

Sari sat up in her bed. Sweat was pouring down her face. She went over the dream she just had.

* * *

"_So you ready?" Katara said._

"_Yea, I went over all my bending last night." Sari said._

_Sari was dressed in her normal Water Tribe robes, since it would be hard to perform in a duel in a parka. _

_The sun rose and Sari and Zuko turned around. They both took their stances. After about a minute, Zuko unleashed a huge fire blast at her. She preformed a simple wave to put out the fire blast, but it was too big. The flames licked her clothing and hair. She felt a singe as it licked her skin. She screamed in pain as she lost consciousness._

* * *

She got up to open the drapes covering the window and went over Music Night. Their plan had worked. It had brought Katara and Zuko closer together. Actually, after everyone except Sari had gone to bed, they were still dancing on the deck to silent music. Sari pulled open the drapes and saw that the moon was going to go down in about 2 hours. That meant that Sari's dream could come true in 2 hours. She walked over to the wardrobe that held her parka and her regular Water Tribe robes that she had put in there at night. She grabbed her clothes and walked out the door to change in the bathroom.

As Sari walked to the bathroom, she walked past Zuko's room. She heard metal clanging together and singing.

Somebody's gone to loose today 

_Do da, Do da_

_Somebody's gone to loose today_

_Do da do da day!_

_Do da do da day!_

_Do da do da day!_

_Do da do da day!_

_Somebody's going to loose today_

And it's not going to be me.

Sari stared at the door. She had never pictured Zuko singing little kid songs. Oh well, she's embarrass him in front of everyone later.

* * *

Sari pulled her parka on as she walked out the door onto the deck. She walked out to the end of the deck. But as she was walking, she tripped over Iroh's little table. She saw a flash of light from the back of the boat. As she looked up, she saw Iroh and Aang standing above her. They both had the same look of concern on their faces and Iroh was holding a flame in his hand. Aang bent down to grab her hand and Sari took it.

"What are you doing out here?" Aang questioned.

"I would like to ask the same thing." Sari said.

"Well, I was talking to Iroh about what happened last night. What about you?"

"I came up here to see if I can get some extra practice in before the Agni Kai."

"Oh…no need to call it Agni Kai, Sari. I'm sure Zuko wouldn't like another Agni Kai match after the last two he's had recently."

"Oh! I know which ones you're talking about. The one with his father, if you want to call him a father, and the one with Zhao." Sari said.

"Yes, those two."

Suddenly the deck door opened and Katara and Angel ran out. Sari could see by the weird way Angel and Katara were standing that they each were holding something behind them. In perfect rhythm, they pulled out two blue objects. Then Iroh lit the lanterns that were on the deck left over from Music Night. Sari saw that Katara was holding a piece of fabric that was blue and purple. It had the Water Tribe symbol on both ends of it. In fact, it was a special Agni Kai cloak.

"We made it just for you. We stayed up all night finishing it!" Katara said with her eyes sparkling.

"Oh thanks! It's great!" Sari said pleased.

Sari looked over at Angel to see what she was holding. She was holding a new set of Water Tribe robes and a new parka that were much like Katara's. She looked down at hers, which were getting too small and had stains on them that wouldn't come out. Sari took them from Angel and saw that they were made for her especially since they had her name stitched on the back inside.

"We were supposed to give them to you before we left the village, but we were kidnapped." Katara said.

"Oh wow…thanks! My old ones are getting too small. But if we were kidnapped, how did you get them here?" Sari asked with a curious look on her face.

"Sokka and Aang brought them with them when they were looking for us." Katara said.

Katara and Angel gave Sari her gifts and Sari and Katara walked back into the inside maze of the ship. Katara went into the galley to get some breakfast for everyone that was up on the deck. When she walked in she saw Zuko sitting at a small table drinking something that looked like murky lake water.

"What is that stuff?" Katara said looking disgusted at the murky water.

"It's tea. Don't tell my uncle that I was drinking it! He would kill me for taking some of his precious tea."

Katara laughed.

"So, are you ready? Sari's almost as experienced as Aang now. You're lucky we're not your enemies anymore."

"Yea, I'm not afraid of some dual-bender." Zuko said proudly.

Katara had grabbed all she needed and walked out.

* * *

Sari looked in the mirror at her new clothes. They were just like Katara's old ones. The only difference was that down the front instead of two different purples down the front, there were two shades of orange, representing her airbending. She realized that now she really did look like a girl from the Water Tribes, except for her gray eyes. Before she could have easily pulled off being a boy, she did it all the time with her tribe. Her mind flashed to her tribe. Her grandparents were most likely wondering where she was. She remembered Sandy and her special sled dog, Fantasma De La Luna or Luna for short. Sari fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

The sun was about to rise. Everyone was up on the deck and had eaten breakfast. Zuko was squatting at the end of the boat, going over his basics. Katara and Angel were wondering were Sari was. Sokka was sharpening his boomerang. Aang was playing with Momo. Iroh was sitting on the deck drinking tea. Just as the sun was coming over the horizon, Katara got really worried and sent Aang into the ship to find Sari.

Aang was wondering around the ship going into each room, searching for Sari. When he was getting near Zuko's room, he heard someone crying. He walked into the room, and saw a bent over heap of orange and blue.

"Sari!" Aang shouted. He ran over to her and pulled her up. Her face was all blotchy from tears and her hair was all tangled. Sari was still crying.

Aang hugged her close and whispered to her, "Its okay, Sari. Everything is alright."

While Aang was hugging her, Sari was slowly loosing consciousness. She saw her family around her slowly disappear. She remembered her toddler years, and remembered her sister and brother, and her mother, father, and grandmother.

Sari went completely unconscious, and when Aang looked down he saw that Sari was gripping her necklace.

* * *

Ok, this chapter didn't come out the way I wanted it do…but I think its still good! Anyway…I really did plan to have the duel in this chapter…but now that might be put off a few chapters because I'm thinking about putting a little bit in the next chapter about Sari's village and family. It's going to be a good chapter!

Hmmmm…. what's a good Avatar closing…?

Sara


	14. Something is Discovered

Hello, My fellow AAF! AAF means Avid Avatar Fans…my own special Avatar club!

Disclaimer: Well, sadly enough I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to the lucky people at Nickelodeon…Oh…I envy them.

* * *

Sari woke up and looked around. She didn't see the hard gray metal she had been seeing the past few days. All she saw was blue fabric, waving around with a mysterious push from the outside. She looked down at her clothes and saw that she wasn't in her parka anymore. She looked to the side and saw Luna, a gray and tan dog, lying on top of her grandparents' sleeping bags. She got up and walked out the flap to the outside world with Luna at her heels.

* * *

Aang laid Sari's body on Zuko's bed. He ran up to the deck, grabbed Katara, and pulled her down the stairs.

"What the-" Katara started saying.

"Its Sari. She's unconscious again. I found her gripping her necklace. I'm starting to feel suspicious about it." Aang interrupted. By now, they were bursting into Zuko's bedroom.

Katara gasped. She had never seen Sari like this. She had always pictured Sari strong person. She had never expected to see Sari break down like this. Katara leaned in to look at Sari's necklace. It wasn't like any Water Tribe necklace she had ever seen. And it couldn't be from the Air Nomads because it would be orange and yellow.

"Aang, there's something fishy about that necklace of Sari's." Katara said at last.

"Maybe Iroh would know something about it. He's old enough to remember something to do with this" Aang said.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed gently hitting the young Avatar's shoulder. "You shouldn't say something like that. Iroh has to be only in his late 50s or early 60s."

"Exactly. That's old." Aang bent down to undo the clasp of the necklace on the back of Sari's neck. He was careful not to touch the gem even though Sari was clutching it.

"Come on, let's take it to Iroh." Aang said walking out of the room with Katara behind him.

* * *

Sari walked around. From what she saw it was early morning, and barely anyone else was up. She walked over to the middle of the campsite and saw her grandmother making breakfast.

"Morning, honey." Her grandmother said.

"Morning, Grandma." Sari replied, obviously in deep though as she sat down on a log that was around the fire.

"What you thinking about?" Grandma asked.

"Oh, nothing. Where's Grandpa?"

"He's out getting some wood."

"Ok, I'm going to go for a walk."

"Ok, just be back in time for breakfast, since we have to leave afterward."

Sari walked off into the woods towards a river she had heard running earlier.

* * *

Zuko, Iroh, Katara, Aang, Angel, and Sokka were seated around a table in the ship's dinning area. Sari's necklace was lying in the middle of the table. Iroh reached out, grabbed the two ends of the necklace, and lifted it off the table cautiously. The whole room went silent and all eyes were on Iroh. He examined the front of the necklace, then turned it over. Iroh gasped.

"What is it?" Katara said nervously.

"It's the engravings on the back of the charm. I never thought I would see these in person. Only in books." Iroh said, still shocked.

Katara looked over the man's shoulder and saw the engraving.

"But…but…" She stuttered.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"Zuko, could you please do the honor of reading this?" Iroh said passing the necklace across the table towards Zuko.

"Um…sure." Zuko said, taking it slowly. Zuko squinted at the small carvings in the back of the charm.

"Only for the possession of the Avatar: A transportation item." Zuko read slowly.

"You mean, it's a transportation necklace. That belongs to me?" Aang said surprised.

"Yes. It is only meant to take the Avatar to one safe place. It was originally made by the Air Nomads and was meant to help the Avatar if they were in great danger so they could escape. I learned about these when I was young. It's a wonder of how Sari's necklace is one." Iroh stated.

"One of us must travel to go get and tell Sari." Angel said quietly.

"Why doesn't Aang go? After all he is the Avatar." Sokka said.

"Wouldn't it be odd if some guy with an arrow on his head appeared out of no where?" Zuko said laughing.

"Yea, Sokka, its not the best idea for me to go." Aang said.

"I'll go." Zuko said.

"No, you might scare people with that scar." Iroh said as Zuko got an upset and mad looks on his face.

"Its not best for me to go either, or Sokka." Angel said.

"No! I won't go!" Katara said, upset.

"No one asked you to, Katara." Sokka said.

"Fine, I'll go!" Katara said. She was really upset know. You would be upset too if your really good friend was in another world.

"I won't let you go until you understand." Iroh said.

"I do understand. I must go because I'm the closest to Sari. Even though I don't understand her past entirely, she understands me and our world, when she comes from another world." Katara said with a little shake in her voice.

"Ok, that's settled! You'll go at night, so you can't scare anyone or something like that." Iroh stated happily. Everyone stood up and left the room, walking out to the deck to see a Pai Sho game, except Katara.

* * *

Katara walked up to the deck that was around the steering room. She stood on the backside, facing land and she swore she could almost see ice, but she knew it was her mind playing tricks on her.

Since Katara was so deep in thought, she didn't hear the footsteps coming behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She heard an all-too familiar voice in her ear.

"Oh, Zuko! I'm fine, thanks."

"Ok, you seemed really upset in the dinning room."

"Yea, I'm not used to having my friend go to another world, then having to go after her." Katara forced a laugh.

"Good point. Why don't you give us a demonstration of waterbending with Aang? It'll keep your mind off Sari until you have to leave."

"Ok." They walked down to the deck and Katara got ready to perform her best waterbending.

* * *

Sari sat on a log around a fire surrounded by her family and friends. They had traveled today. And they were almost to the city where they would celebrate the Winter Solstice with other tribes. She looked around at all the familiar faces. Had they known she was an airbender and a waterbender? Were they even their family? She had many questions for them, but they all disappeared when she was handed a bowl of stew.

* * *

Katara prepared for her journey to Sari, wherever she was. Katara had Sari's necklace around her neck. She felt different without her mother's necklace there, even though she had it in the pocket of her parka. Katara pulled her parka over her head and walked out the door of the girls' room, up to the deck.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she took a deep breath. She wanted a few minutes of alone time, so she could think this all over. She slowly opened the door, silently praying it wouldn't squeak. She heard Zuko, Sokka, and Aang talking at the end of the ship. She stood there, behind the door, listening to their conversation.

"I hope Zhao doesn't discover you're here, Aang. Who knows what he would do if he found out I was helping you. He could even team up with my sister and try to kill me!" Zuko said.

"You have a sister?" Sokka said curiously, "Is she anything like you? I can't imagine another Zuko running around."

"Hey! She's actually quite the opposite of me. Always playing evil tricks on me and telling lies. I thought girls were crazy after she made me attack her friend Mai when they were playing something along the lines of knocking an apple of her head." Aang laughed.

"Sounds like fun! Can we play it some time?" Aang said excitedly.

"Um…sure, Aang." Sokka said, "So Zuko, if Zhao was chasing you, thinking you had Aang aboard, what would you do?"

"Well, I'd make you and Aang hid in Uncle's hidden tea room, where Monkey-Face could never find you. Then I would make Angel, Sari and Katara dress up like rich people from the Fire Nation and say I saved them from Earth Kingdom pirates and were giving them a ride back to the Fire Nation. He's stupid enough to fall for that." Zuko explained.

Katara walked out the door silently and walked toward the back of the ship to think. Little did they know, Zhao was already suspicious of the Prince.

* * *

Zhao was asleep in the best room of the best inn in the port of Kaul. His ship had stopped there, getting more supplies and sending a letter back to the Fire Lord about the Avatar and the Prince.

It had been a long day of bossing people around and scaring young children in the town around the port with his firebending. He didn't expect someone to come knocking on his door in the middle of the night.

Zhao awoke as soon as he heard the knock.

"Hold on I'm coming." He said angrily as he slid out of bed and put a shirt on. He opened the door and was about to yell at the person when he realized who it was.

"My lady." Zhao said bowing, "What would you like at this hour of night?"

"I need some help tracking down a traitor." The young lady said.

"So you came to me at this hour just to ask me of my help? And in these clothes?" Zhao said as he motioned to the girl's clothing. She was wearing a red dress with a black hem along the sleeves and bottom of the dress. She had a white apron across the front and had a black and red cape on. It was the traditional dress for non-rich ladies in the Fire Nation.

"I had to come without people knowing I was here. I didn't even let my crew know I left. I rode a horse here from Omashu."

"I see. Now tell me, is the traitor who I think it is?" Zhao said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

I bet you didn't see that coming! Send me reviews of who you think the young lady is! And I got that scene where Katara doesn't want to go from A Wrinkle in Time, a book I just finished reading. I had to alter it a bit to make it work with what I wanted it to say.

And yes! I do believe that Zhao is alive. He was pulled out to sea and resuced by his crew in my story, so that's what happened to him.

Anyway, I'm so sorry it took forever for this chapter! I had this huge project due and I totally forgot about my fanfic. This chapter didn't really turn out what I wanted it to be, but it leads up to the really cool next part, which I must start typing soon. I promise you'll see a lot more in the chapters during the summer, but you'll have to wait till after the 16th!

Toph is so cool,

Sara.


	15. Memories

Ok! Well here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I'll never own Avatar (unless the owners know me somehow and will leave it to me in their will, when they die in some odd accident).

* * *

"Ready to go, Katara?" Sokka asked, standing next to his sister at the back of Zuko's ship.

"Yea, I'm ready." Katara stated. Sokka and Katara walked over to others on the other side of the deck. They made a circle around Katara. Iroh stepped forward.

"Good luck." He said as he handed Katara Sari's necklace.

"Thanks." Katara held Sari's necklace by the ends of it. She saw the engravings on the back. She dropped one hand and put it around the charm. Then her whole world went black.

* * *

Sari was sitting on the cold snowy ground right in front of a river. She listened to it slowly trickle down into a lake about 100 yards away. _How could they have kept a secret like that away from me all these years?_ She thought. These people were her family. Well, ever since she was 3. She figured she would go through everything she could remember from her younger years.

* * *

"_Come on, Sari!" Her brother and sister shrieked. They were playing one of their favorite games in the snow: Tag. I had just turned 3 and could finally catch up to her older brother and sister. The brother was 6 and the sister was 5. Her brother was it just as it started to snow black snow. _

_One of the men, my father, stopped working and looked at the sky. Dark clouds had gathered and they were the source of the black snow. He whispered one word, then two more. "Soot. Fire Nation." Even though he spoke very quietly, our whole village went silent. Then mothers and older children started running around gathering children and weapons. _

_My mother and gathered us three, her only children, into our family's tent. There sat our grandmother, we called her Gran-Gran, sowing with no worried expression. She told our grandmother to watch over us as she fought with the men and other waterbenders, since she was a waterbender herself. _

_I had always been a curious child. I wanted to see everything there was in the world, though back then I though the world was only my small snow-made village. Since my grandmother was not paying attention, and my brother and sister were fighting over something, I think it was what was better: waterbending or weapons. My sister was lucky, she was a bender, if I had any bending in me, I would find out when I got older._

_I toddled out of the tent and stood a good distance away from where the adults were, getting ready to fight. I saw in front of them, two large metal boats. They weren't the regular Earth Kingdom boats I was used to, they had flames on the sides, and I knew they would cause trouble for my family._

_Before I knew it, those ships were coming towards our walls. They plowed right through them. These men in black and red outfits came down the front of the ships that had folded out and down. My people fought. Water and weapons combined. The men shot fire out of their hands. I had never seen bending like this. I was not frightened. _

_The knocked away every fighter except my mother and my father. They were the masters in our tribe. My mother had learned from my grandmother, who had learned waterbending mysteriously, but had always kept it a secret. I think only myself and my mother had known. _

_Then the fire men saw me. The yelled, "Its her! It's the child!" I wasn't sure what they were talking about or why they wanted me. I thought it was a game, so I didn't run away. My mother tossed a small bag at my father and nodded her head towards me as she drew in some water, read to strike. He ran towards me, opening the bag as he ran. The men with the fire knocked my mother over and started running towards me also._

_My father reached me first. He quickly took out a necklace, careful not to touch the charm dangling from it. He put it around my neck and picked me up fast, leaving the bag behind. But the men reached us. He shot a flame at my father and he dropped me. The men created a ring of fire around me so I could not escape or my father could not reach me. One man stepped into the ring. He looked like a monkey that I had seen on one of the Earth Kingdom ships. He picked me up and I started yelling my head off. As he walked towards the ships, I saw my father lying in the snow, my mother lying in the snow and all the other benders and warriors in my tribe lying there, not helping me. As we reached the ship, I remembered the necklace. I touched the charm and everything went black. _

_After that, I never saw my family again. I was brought up with people who said they were my grandparents and my aunts and uncles. I didn't know weather to believe this or not. I figured my family would find me. Little did I know, my dreams would never come true._

* * *

Sari looked up to see a person appear out of the woods behind her. She took a stance ready to bend, even though she forgot she couldn't explain herself if she attacked one of her tribe mates if she did bend. Then she dropped her stance as she realized it was Katara.

"Katara! How? What? When?" She said surprised.

"Shhh. We can't let anyone know I'm here. I won't be able to explain myself." Katara whispered.

"Oh, ok. You going to tell me how you got here?"

"Long story. Can I sit down?"

"Sure."

Katara told Sari about Iroh and his discovery and how she was the one to come.

"Wow! My necklace is an Avatar relic!" Sari exclaimed.

"Yes. A very special one I might add. I think Iroh said there are only 2 left in existence."

"You hungry? I think we might have some stew left back at camp?"

"Sure! I haven't eaten since breakfast."

The two waterbenders walked back to Sari's camp; one has hungry as a wolf.

* * *

"Uncle, I've been thinking. Sari could be the one that my father thought was the Avatar." Zuko said, while playing Pai Sho with Iroh.

"Yes, I very well think she is." Iroh replied, deep in thought on where to move is Lotus Tile.

"They thought Sari was the Avatar?" Angel said.

"Yes. A very long story, but since we're waiting for Katara, I'll tell it." Iroh said, pausing his game with Zuko.

* * *

_It had been a year after I had come up from my retreat at Ba Sing Sai. Zuko was about10 years old and his sister, Azula, about 9 years old. One day, I was reading over some scrolls about the history of firebending, I was also watching over my nephew feeding the turtle-ducks and my niece play with her two friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Then one of my brother's servants came out and told us that the Fire Lord requested his family into the war room. By that time, Fire Lady Ursa had already disappeared, so the only people in the war room were myself, Zuko, Azula, and all the head generals of the Fire Lord's army. _

_I never had a clue why we were all called into that room. But as soon as everyone had sat down, the generals and the Fire Lord started talking about the location of the Avatar. I sighed. My own father and grandfather all tried to find him and had failed. Then the Fire Lord called in the Fire Sages. They told about their predictions about how the Avatar was female and how she was hiding out in the Southern Water Tribe and was only a baby. _

_Saying the Avatar was a baby had caught my attention. Saying that meant that the Air-born Avatar was dead. There really was no Airbenders left, not counting the Avatar. This baby would never become a fully realized Avatar, since there was no one to teach her Airbending._

_One general said we should just go down to the Southern Water Tribe, grab the baby, and teach it to support the Fire Nation. A plan that I thought had many flaws. Another said we should just go down there and kill her. That plan had one major flaw; the next Avatar would be born into Earth, a very powerful element. The Fire Lord thought the first suggestion was the best. _

_About 1 month later, the man leading the mission came back empty-handed. The Fire Lord nearly killed him. He said the baby had been knocked unconscious right after they had taken her from the Southern Water Tribe. So they left the baby's body at Koyshi Island to be buried at sea. Though I guess it didn't work, since Sari is alive._

* * *

Sokka gasped. That very time, when he was 6, his youngest sister had been taken away by the Fire Nation. It was more proof then ever: Sari was Katara and Sokka's long last sister. But how did she get the airbending powers. Surely no one in his family was an airbender, unless they hid a secret so deep and powerful that it could change the world.

"Sokka, its true isn't it?" Angel said, standing in front of him with concern flashing in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure it is, Angel."

"But if Sari was born into a family of all Water Tribe and waterbender blood, how is she an airbender?" Aang said, with a confused look on his face.

"I have no clue. Someone in my family must be hiding a secret that could change the world." Sokka replied apparently thinking hard.

"That means…there are still people of my kind out there!" Aang said jumping five feet in the air. Aang was really excited. Wouldn't you be if some of your people survived when they were rumored to be dead?

"We must go to the Southern Water Tribe then. We must solve this mystery." Iroh stated. Everyone turned to Zuko, who had not said a word, this whole conversation.

"Fine! We'll go to the Southern Water Tribe. It's just the perfect place we need to go…more ice and coldness will really make the world better!" Zuko yelled, obviously annoyed.

"But I still need to master Earthbending! I can't learn that in the Southern Water Tribe." Aang said.

"Ok, How about this? We send a letter to King Bumi in Omashu telling him to round up the best Earthbenders there are and they will teach you in Omashu and then we will go to the Southern Water Tribe as soon as you're done learning and on the way there Zuko and I can teach you Firebending? Ok?" Iroh said.

"Ok! Yay! I can ride down the slides again!" Aang said happily.

"This means I'm going home!" Angel said, also happily.

* * *

Sari and Katara sat on a log around the slowly dying fire, each hunched over their stew, hoods up to protect themselves from the bone-chilling wind. Finally after a windy silence, Katara said: "We should be getting back soon."

"Yes, we should." Sari said softly.

Sari and Katara placed their bowls down in the basin of other dishes and walked to the river, looking like to blue figures in the snow that was whirling around them. After a little while of hiking through the cold snow, they made it to the river. Sari had her necklace that was still around her neck, while Katara had Sari's necklace too. I know kind of hard to understand.

They both held the charms and saw the world flash before their eyes. Time and space went speeding past them. Finally, Katara's feet hit the deck and Sari awoke on Zuko's bed. Sari jumped off the bed and ran up to the deck. When Sari got up there and Katara had gained her balance and turned around, they saw their family and friends hunched over Iroh's small table, talking about what Iroh should write. They obviously didn't notice that they were there.

Katara cleared her throat. Sokka turned around, saw them, and then tapped Iroh on the shoulder. Iroh turned.

"Oh sorry girls. We're just writing a letter to King Bumi. Everyone wanted to put a part in we didn't even hear you girls come back." Iroh said with happiness in his voice.

"Can we put a part in the letter?" Sari said excitedly.

"Why of course!" Iroh said, and Sari ran over to the table, while Katara just shook her head and walked over.

* * *

Admiral Zhao and Princess Azula were riding horses back to Princess Azula's ship. They were discussing the plan on the way there.

"So, we have to be nimble and sneak up on my brother, if you could call him that." Azula was finishing.

"Yes, that plan makes perfect sense, my lady, if I should say so my self." Zhao said, using his manners, hoping it would score some points with the Fire Lord if needed.

Azula looked up to see her royal procession docked all by itself in the port. She sneered. Her trainers were right; the royal procession is easily spotted.

The two horses and riders pulled up to the gangplank and gave the rains of the horses to the soldier standing there. They walked onto the ship, ready to spring their plan into action.

* * *

It was around midnight, and everyone was asleep. Everyone except Zuko. He was standing in the steering room, looking out into the horizon. He swore he could see the smoke of another ship in the north and the south. He decided to go back to bed. It had been a long day. He took his secret shortcut: A spiral staircase that led to a trapdoor right above his door to his room. He walked down the stairs and jumped down, only to land on a certain waterbender.

"Hey! Do you mind looking before you jump?" Katara said grumpily.

"Well, I'm not used to waterbenders roaming my ship!" Zuko said sharply.

"Well, you're the reason I'm on this ship anyway."

"You could leave on Appa at any time!"

"You know it's my duty to stay with Aang, Sari, and Sokka!"

"Stupid peasant."

"Arrogant Prince."

"Annoying bender, I have better things to do in the middle of the night instead of fighting with you!"

Katara drew water from the pouch at her side and hit Zuko with the Water Whip as he turned around to go into his room, then she dashed down the hallway and into her room.

Zuko chuckled. Fighting with Katara can be quite and experience.

* * *

I've been writing this chapter for an hour every night, and I'm quite surprised on how its come out. I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as possible, and I know that it will be a very good chapter.

Anyway, lets talk about new episode. WASN'T IT GOOD? WASN'T AZULA A TOTAL ASS FOR WHAT SHE DID TO ZUKO AND IROH? I MEAN WHO ATTEMPTS TO KILL THEIR OWN UNCLE! AND KATARA WANTING TO HELP ZUKO WAS A TOTAL SIGN OF ZUTARA-NESS! AND THEN WITH TY LEE AND SAYING SOKKA WAS CUTE WAS A TOTAL REFERENCE TO TY LEE/SOKKA SHIPPING!

Ok, not that I'm over that whole episode of the episode, I'd just like to say, Please Review! If you have any ideas, I'll think about putting them in!

Sara


	16. Duels and Disguises

Well, here you go…. the chapter that took me forever to post…

Yet another disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, I will though mark my words!

* * *

Katara ran down the hall and dashed into Sokka's room. She closed the door behind her and walked over to Sokka's bed, where Sokka was asleep and snoring loudly.

She started bouncing the mattress up and down, attempting to wake the snoring Water Tribe teenager. So far it was not working,

Finally, 5 minutes later, Sokka groaned as he awoke.

"Katara…." The semi-awake teenage groaned.

"Sokka, finally! I need to talk to you about Sari. I think she's our-" Katara said fast.

"Katara…. do we need to talk about this now?"

"Fine! All I wanted was to talk to you, but I see you're not gonna listen!" Katara stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

A few hours later, Sari awoke from the dreams that had been had been haunting her mind. They were about the end of the war. Some were Aang and them winning and others were about what would happen if the Fire Nation won.

She quickly forgot them as she pulled her Water Tribe robes over her underclothes. She dashed out of the room, wanting to get some practice on Airbending before her and Zuko's Agni Kai.

As she walked out the door, she felt some heat bounce off her face. They weren't in the North anymore, she noted.

She took a stance, and then did the Blustery Blast move. As she finished that move, she whipped around thinking she heard someone behind her. She saw no one in the moon's light. She turned back around, made an air ball, and jumped on it, mimicking Aang's move: The Air Scooter.

As the air ball died, she landed softly on the metal and heard a soft clap behind her. It was Aang.

"Very nice form, young pupil." Aang said, mimicking Iroh's voice when he was training Zuko.

"Nice one." Sari said laughing, "How's your reading coming?"

"It's coming out just great! I can read the whole first page!"

"Ok, read it then." Sari made two stools, out of ice, on the deck.

Aang sat down on one of the chairs, fished Sari's book out of his shirt, and began reading.

**"Two figures, dress in the traditional Fire Nation colors red and black, burst into the Fire Palace's main entrance courtyard. One figure, which was slightly taller, was bouncing around like crazy, happy to be back at the palace.**

**'Isn't this great! We're finally back! After two long years!' Said the taller figure, in a male voice.**

**The other figure laughed in a female voice.**

**'Yea, it is good to be back!' she said happily.**

**The two people made it to the gates at the end of the courthouse, only to have the gates blocked by the two Fire Nation guards standing there.**

**'No one is allowed inside palace during the night.' One of them said.**

**'I would think that the Fire Prince and Princess is allowed in the palace at any time.' The woman said. The man and the woman pulled off their cloaks, revealing their faces and their exotic clothing. (A.N. And by exotic, I mean different)**

**'Oh! I'm so sorry!' The guard said, while both of them bowed refusing to look at the Prince and Princess.**

**'Thank you.' The Prince said, walking though the now open gates into the palace. The Princess followed behind, only to stop in place and say to the guards:**

**'Will you please deliver a message to the Fire Lord?'**

**'Why of course, Princess.'**

**'Ok, tell him to be in the Agni Kai room at 9 tomorrow morning, tell him that he and a friend has some unfinished business to attend to, though don't tell him I am the sender of this message, ok?'**

**'Yes, my lady.' Said the other guard, bowing, before he rushed between the open gates. The Princess followed behind."**

Aang shut Sari's book and handed it back to her.

"That's an awesome story so far." Aang said, rising from the ice seat, which his butt was frozen from sitting on.

"Thanks, Aang." Sari sat, also rising from the ice seat. She melted them, and using her own style of pointing her index and middle fingers while bending, spun the water around her and back into the ocean.

The door leading from the stomach of the ship opened, Iroh emerging from the shadows, carrying the Agni Kai cloaks in his arms. Zuko followed behind, wearing his training vest and pants. After Zuko, Katara and Angel followed silently. It was obvious no one wanted to wake Sokka, so he would have to listen to the re-telling of the match later.

Angel walked over to the side, sitting cross-legged near the railing. Katara walked over to Iroh, took the blue and purple Agni Kai cloak, and walked over to where Sari was standing, obviously zoned out.

"Sari…Sari." Katara said waving her arms in front of Sari's face.

"Wah?" Sari said, her mind coming back to Earth

"Sari, you need to get ready for this Agni Kai thing."

"Oh…Right."

Sari and Katara walked over to the end of the ship, where it could be easier for Sari to get water. Sari crouched closed to the ground, while Katara laid the cloak on her back.

Zuko also crouched close to the ground, while Iroh laid the other cloak on his back.

"Remember your basics, Prince Zuko."

At Iroh's signal, Zuko and Sari sprung up and turned around. Sari was already drawing water and moved it in the position for Dancing Mists. The whole deck of the ship went foggy. Zuko was shooting fire at any place, making holes in the fog, letting him see. Sari had yet to move. She drew water and used them to send three frost spears at Zuko. Zuko easily melted the first and second ones, though third one almost nicked his ear.

Zuko sent out about ten burning disks at where her thought Sari was. Though his aim was off by like 2 yards. Finally the fog cleared and Sari grabbed enough water and wound Zuko in her Aquatic Tendrils move. Zuko struggled in the air, surrounded by water, thinking of a move to get him out of this. One came to his head. He moved his hands as fast as he could, doing the Immolating Spiral. He burst out of the water, and landed expertly on his feet. Now Sari was not expecting this. She made a Frost Blade and lashed it out like a sword. Zuko made his Burning Blade, and swung it at Sari. As blade hit blade, Sari's shrunk and Zuko's was extinguished for a small second. Then Sari's blade dropped and fell into a puddle of water.

Zuko took this as an advantage and swung a Flying Fire Fist at her feet, causing her to fall off her feet and onto her back. She tried to use her airbending to get up, but Zuko was too quick and right when she was getting up, he was standing over her, flames licking at his knuckles, and he said loudly, "Dead." Zuko turned around and walked to his uncle, stood behind him slapping his hand from behind.

Aang was jumping for joy, because he won the bet, and ran down to drag Sokka out of bed. About one minute later, an excited Aang and a bedraggled Sokka came up.

"I want my pasties, Sokka!" Aang said.

As everyone was discussing the match, Zuko was glancing in the north and the south, now seeing smoke in both directions. Iroh came up behind him and said. "We are going to be squared in. You must get a disguise for all of them." Iroh jerked his head towards Aang, Sokka, Katara and Angel.

"You tell them Uncle. I'm going to go tell the captain to head for the next port at full speed."

As Zuko walked off, Iroh walked over to the others and told them Zuko's plan.

"Wait…you want us to dress like rich women from the Fire Nation!" Sari exclaimed after she heard the plan.

"Basically." Iroh said.

"Not in a hundred years! Why don't I get some cool Kung Fu outfit and Angel and Katara can dress up nice nice, and we can say Katara is my non-bender sister, and I was protecting her as she traveled to get special medication for our father, and along the way Angel joined our journey."

"Ok, that works. We should be at the next port in a half-an-hour." Zuko said walking up behind Iroh.

* * *

A half-an-hour later, just like Zuko said, they were in the next port. Zuko, Iroh, Sari, Katara and Angel walked into the port, going into the first clothing store they saw to get their disguises, while Aang and Sokka made room in Iroh's tea room for them to hide in.

When they got into the clothing store, they were bombarded with different cloths and outfits. Three ladies came out from behind the counter and each of them took one girl, getting the clothes for them. Iroh made sure that they were getting exactly what was needed, while Zuko just stood in the doorway.

In the end, Katara had gotten a pink and yellow kimono, Angel had gotten and red and light green one, and Sari had gotten a outfit that was red (against her will, it was the only color they had the outfit in), that had a top that had dark red amour-like V on it, and under it a lighter red rap-around (A.N. Yea…the top is just like Ty Lee's except red) and the bottoms were like a female waterbender's skirt and pants, though they were light and dark red.

When they three of them walked to the harbor area to board the ship, Angel and Katara got bowed at, since they looked like royalty.

_Now this I could get used to._ Katara thought.

* * *

Now aboard the ship, still getting stalked by two other ships, they went over the stories. After a little while, Angel and Katara went to go see how Sokka and Aang were doing, while Sari stayed behind to watch Zuko's training.

Iroh was showing him this one move where you spun 90 degrees, while kicking your leg in the air, and when you landed you shot your arm out, with your hand in the closed form to shoot fire out. Zuko was having a hard time doing it.

After watching Iroh do it 25 times, and Zuko attempt to do it about 5, Sari thought she could do it. On the side, she started doing the move just like Iroh. When she brought her fist back in, Iroh clapped.

"Now Zuko, how come a non-firebender can do the move perfectly, yet you can't?" Iroh said teasingly.

"Shut up, uncle! I will get this move!"

Sari ran up to Iroh's ear and whispered a plan in his ear. Zuko sat frustrated on the railings of the ship and watched Sari do the move again. Only this time, Iroh was controlling fire that made it look like she was doing the move, and Zuko didn't see Iroh doing this, so he though Sari was actually firebending.

"How'd you do that!" Zuko said angered.

"Easy, I just had Iroh control the fire." Sari said, laughing.

Zuko shot a fireball at her, "That-" another fireball, "Is not-", more fireballs, "Funny! And an arc of fire was shot at Sari, almost setting Sari's skirt on fire.

* * *

Finally, I got this chapter done. Wipes forehead Thank god! I kept looking up moves for the duel at Distant Horizon's TCG site. Took forever. And I also had my friend nagging me to type this chapter (you know who you are, SM!) and I got out of school and had my birthday party.

Anyway in other news, I got two of the Avatar T-Shirts! I got the cool black one where it has the calligraphy that is in the Avatar logo and Aang is in the Avatar State in front of them. And I also got the cool Chibi style one, which I'm wearing right now as I type this.

Go Avatar!

Sara


	17. Kisses and Fights

"My lady, we are almost closed in on Prince Zuko's ship." A Fire Nation soldier said to Princess Azula, with a bow.

"Very well. Prepare for boarding in the morning."

* * *

"Admiral, we are just about closed in on the Prince's ship." The captain on Zhao's small wooden non-Fire Nation boat.

"Good. Get the boarding team ready for boarding in the morning."

* * *

Everyone was at a town's party that night. When the town found out that the Avatar was there, they immediately threw a party for his presence. The whole group was the people of honor.

It was near the end of the party, and benders and warriors were giving demonstrations. An Earthbender had just finished when Zuko and Katara were pushed up onto the stage.

"Uh..." Katara started. Zuko grabbed her by the wrists and spun her around, his back facing the crowd. When Sokka saw this, he shifted in his seat on the ground.

"Ok. I have something planed." Zuko said fast.

"Good to know. Mind telling me what it is?" Katara answered fast.

"We'll act out our fight at the oasis in the Northern Water Tribe."

"Deal. I can't wait to kick your butt again."

"Um...Katara...I won."

"Only because the sun rised!"

"I still won!"

"If you and me at fought earlier, I would have so kicked your bu-" Katara was stopped abruptly by Zuko's lips pressed against hers. For the few 2 seconds, Katara's body tensed all over. Then she relaxed and snaked her arms around Zuko's neck. After about another two seconds, Sokka realized what was happening (poor boy, being so clueless) and started to charge up there, though Aang held him back.

When Katara and Zuko broke apart, Katara just stared at Zuko for a few seconds while catching her breath.

"Well, at least now I know how to make you go quiet.", Zuko said with a smile, "On with our demonstration now?"

Before they started, they had and Earthbender make an oasis, and with Katara's help there was water in the pool, and two Koi fish, though they weren't swimming in an dance. Katara had also made an ice Aang, though Sari had to help a bit.

After everything was in place, they began. Since it wasn't that long ago, the moves were exact. It went on, with some claps in the middle for a great move, and when it ended and Zuko was standing there with the ice Aang and he said, "You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun.", The clapping went on for about 3 minutes.

After Katara and Zuko got off the stage, they went to separate ends of the audience. While Katara watched Aang and Sari prepare their act on the stage, she wondered how Aang was taking it. She knew he had a crush on her. He has told her, even if she didn't realize right there. Though he did hold Sokka back from attacking Zuko, and up there on the stage he did look ok.

Sari and Aang were still deciding on what to do as their demonstration. Then it came to Sari; it would be a scene from her latest story. Sari whispered the plan into Aang's ear and they each took a stance. Sari did a move to make it all foggy. Aang, from behind the fog where no one could see him, made blooms of ice appear on the sides of Sari, while she acted like she had no clue what was going on. Aang started bending water, giving it the shape of a huge dragon. He controlled the dragon so it attacked Sari. Just as she was going to send a blast of air towards the ice dragon, two lizards with firebenders ran into the audience. The girl on one of the lizards shot a blast of blue fire towards the stage. Sari and Aang just dodged it and Sari cleared the fog. Zuko saw who it was and cursed.

"Zuko", Katara whispered, "You know who she is?"

"Of course. I would know my own evil little sister anywhere."

"Avatar! There's no where to hide now!" Azula shouted as she searched the audience. She saw the two others she hunted.

"My lucky day. Uncle and ZuZu!"

Zuko shot a blast of fire towards Azula, yelling "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

The other lizard rode up to Azula.

"Ahh. Prince Zuko."

"Zhao." Zuko growled.

"Ah. Who is you friend, ZuZu?" Azula said, noticing Katara standing behind Zuko.

"She is none of your business, Azula! How did you escape the Ocean Spirit Zhao?"

"Touchy Touchy, Prince Zuko. And not that it is any of your business, but I swam." Zhao said.

Zuko was about to send a fire blast at Zhao, but two fire balls were sent forward, knocking Azula and Zhao off the lizards. Zuko felt himself being pulled by Katara towards Appa.

Aang and Sari were sitting on Appa's head, ready to take off. Iroh, Zuko and Katara ran into the saddle, and Aang yelled "Yip Yip!" and they were off.

* * *

Later that night, Sari was steering Appa towards Omashu, while Aang and the rest slept. She heard the light whispers of Zuko and Iroh at the back of the saddle. She leaned back against Appa's fur and relaxed to the wind rushing past her face.

* * *

"We're wanted men now, Uncle. Traitors to our own nation." Zuko whispered.

"The Fire Nation is not our nation anymore, Prince Zuko. It will only become our nation again when Aang defeats Fire Lord Ozai, and you become the Fire Lord." Iroh said, before he settled down to sleep.

* * *

I'm so terribly sorry! I had this huge writers block, and this is the result! I've been busy all summer, with parties to art class to staying up to 2:30 AM talking to people on IM and talking about anime cartoons on Adult Swim. I'm sad to say I start school again on the 31st. So there may be a shortage of chapters. I'm gonna try to type another chapter tonight, seeing as I'm gonna be awake till 2 with my friend convincing me to try to attempt to break the world record of sleep depravation.

Anyway, my favorite part of this chapter is the last scene with Iroh and Zuko. Those lines just popped into my head randomly a few weeks ago when I was playing Dance Dance Revolution with my friend.

Until another good Avatar chapter,

Sara


End file.
